This invention is directed to a computerized press proofing system for printing and, more particularly, to a computer system having the ability to transmit a color managed image from an originating location to a remote location so that a remote viewer can view a color correct digital representation of a press proof.
In the printing industry, it is common for a press check to be conducted to ensure that the print run meets the specifications of the client. The purpose of a press check is to ensure that the color, type, and other appearances are satisfactory to the client. This process is very important since printing runs can be in excess of 100,000 copies. Considerable time, effort, and money is wasted if a print run of a large number of copies is made and the client subsequently rejects the quality of the copies. Traditionally, the client physically travels to the printer""s location in order to perform a press check. This requires that the client spend time and money, as well as, requires the client and the printer to coordinate the session so that neither party will wait on the other. When a print job necessitates multiple runs, the print check process is performed prior to each run requiring a waiting period between press checks. Since a run of 40,000 copies may require hours, the client must wait for the run to be completed before the client is able to perform a press check on a second run. Since most clients are designers whose time is at a premium, there are significant inefficiencies in the present system that much attention should be directed.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a proofing system that alleviates the need for the client to physically travel to the printer""s location.
The present invention also provides a press proofing system that allows the client to view a color corrected digital image representing a press sheet from the convenience of the client""s location.
The present invention also provides a remote press proof system that can record and store a press check session to record the comments and ultimate sign off of the press check.
The present invention also provides a remote press proof system that allows for the efficient transmission of images representing multiple magnifications to the client.
The present invention provides for a virtual press proofing system allowing a color managed digital image of a press proof digitized at a printer""s site to be transmitted to a viewer""s computer located at a remote site having an image server with a computer readable medium, a network connecting the image server to the remote site having at least one processor contained within the image server and connected to the computer readable medium, a digitizing device such as a scanner, digital camera, or digital scanback for a camera to capture a digital image of a physical sample, and color profile information of the digitizing device representing the physical characteristics of the digital device. A computer program resides on the image server containing instructions executable by the processor for receiving the color profile, receiving digital information from the digitizing device, adjusting said digital information based upon the color profile, formatting the digital information into a plurality of layers of differing resolutions, and displaying a digital image at the image server. This allows for only a specific layer to be transmitted responsive to a requested magnification of the digital image data to quickly and efficiently display to the viewer a virtual press proof. Additionally, each layer can be broken down into tiles to further refine the ability to quickly and efficiently transmit the least amount of data for each requested magnification. Both layers and tiles can be stored in a compressed format and decompressed by the image server or remote computer prior to viewing the digital image.
In order to provide consistency between the digital images viewed by the printer and the client, the monitors at the printer""s site or image server site and the remote site are color-calibrated to be color-matched within a proscribed tolerance.
Additionally, the software allows for the manipulation of the digital information so that the displayed digital image can be changed to both view proposed changes to the image such as color, hue, brightness and other characteristics as well as to emulate what the physical changes to the printing press may do to the physical sample or press proof subsequently created. Printing press profile information is used to adjust or manipulate the digital information to provide a virtual printing press change.
In order to facilitate the press checking session, audio and video data can be transmitted to and from the printers site and the client""s site to provide for a virtual conference to discuss the session. This audio and video information can also be recorded along with the changes to the virtual proof for later review.
In operation of this invention the software and hardware are integrated to provide for calibrating the image server monitor based upon a color profile of the monitor, receiving a color profile of the digitizing device containing calibration information of the digitizing device, receiving digital image information from the digitizing device representing the physical sample, adjusting the digital image based upon the color profile of the digitizing device, formatting digital image information in a plurality of layers representing a plurality of resolutions, and transmitting digital image information to the remote computer and remote monitor so that a digital image displayed from the digital image information on the image server monitor is color matched within a proscribed tolerance of the digital image displayed on the remote monitor. The system can also perform the steps of receiving an image request signal from the remote computer containing resolution information; transmitting a specific layer responsive to the requested resolution so that the amount of data transmitted is only that necessary for the requested resolution, or transmit a tile, or portion of a tile instead of an entire layer. Additionally, the invention provides for capturing video information on the image server through a video camera connected to the image server, transmitting the video information over the network to the remote computer for display of video at the remote computer""s site, capturing audio information on the image server through a microphone connected to the image server, and transmitting the audio information over the network to the remote computer for providing an audio signal which can be heard at the remote computer""s site.